


dennis loves mac

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dennis pretends to have no emotions but one night they overwhelm him and he confesses his love for Mac.





	

Dennis chuckled to himself as he watched his very intoxicated friend dance around to Miley Cyrus. It's times like this he forgets every problem he has ever encountered..it's like the world is put on pause just for Dennis to hang out with Mac. If there is a god, he will have to thank him later for that.

"Dennissss," Mac whined as he looked at the other man with a pout "dance with me!" Mac grabbed at Dennis's hands and Dennis rolled his eyes. "Nah man I rather watch." Mac looked at Dennis and then outside the window, furrowing his eyebrows and then laughing. 

God that laugh was why Dennis was alive. Why he was breathing and why he is smiling like some kind of love sick idiot.

Mac flopped onto the couch next to Dennis, Miley Cyrus still playing in the background. "M' tired" Mac blurted out.Then, out of no where, Mac's head is suddenly in Dennis's lap and he just looks down in chuckles. "Bro get off." Dennis tries to push him away but Mac flips over onto his stomach and buries his head into the others crotch. Dennis rolls his eyes when he hears the soft snores of his best friend. 

Dennis took the empty beer that was placed in mac's hands on the coffee table and pushed mac up so he was sitting up. Mac let out a groan and laid back down on the other side of the couch, feet resting on Dennis's lap.

Dennis sat there and watched his beautiful brown eyed boy sleep. His. His. His. He got up and kissed mac's forehead. "I love you." Dennis whispered. Dennis signed and sat on the floor next to the sleeping boy. He played with Mac's hands, not worrying about him waking up because when he passes out he really passes out.

Dennis felt a strong wave of emotions, emotions he pretends to not have, even to himself. Suddenly he's sobbing into the side of the couch as he's holding onto mac's hand like it's his lifeline. Dennis doesn't pay attention to the fact that Mac's hand is now on his face and brown eyes are looking at him. He quickly looks away. 

"Den," mac's voice was raspy and so beautiful "Dennis what's wrong?" Mac sat on the floor next to Dennis. They locked eyes and Dennis stopped sobbing, now hiccupping here and there, lost in the chocolatey eyes he fell in love with. 

Mac picked up Dennis's hand and held it.. something he did when Dennis wasn't okay. Mac pretended it didn't make his heart skip beats. "Sorry dude." Mac smiled at him and rubbed his thumb over the top of Dennis's hand. "What's going on up there?" Mac briefly looked up at Dennis's head and then back into his eyes. Dennis sighed and chuckled. 

"I'm scared of being alone." Dennis's eyes go glossy again and he shrinks up self consciously. Mac frowns and nods. But Dennis continues.

"I'm scared of being alone because I can't be alone. I literally cannot. I'm incapable of being alone, mac. My mind is literally a shit storm and i-i don't know where i would be right now if I didn't have you honestly. Tonight I felt something scary, something i pretend to never feel. Happiness and something else..Mac, I'm sorry but I fucking love you and I know you're all about that gays burn in hell shit but dammit mac I love you OKAY?!" Dennis screams and then he's sobbing again.

Mac sits there in shock. He blinks back tears as he watches he best friend have a break down in front of him, repeating things about dying. Dennis loves Mac.

and..

"I love you too " 

Dennis sits up and looks at Mac. Mac kisses Dennis, it's a really fast kiss. Mac leans back and Dennis licks his lips. "You reek of beer, dude." Dennis says and then they both laugh.

"Want to go to bed?" Dennis asks once they stopped laughing. "U-uh..I'm not sure if i'm re-" Dennis giggles, actually fucking giggles. "No you fucking idiot I mean to sleep." Mac goes red.

It was now 3 am and Mac was fast asleep against Dennis's chest. Dennis never went to sleep, he was to caught up in the beauty in front of him. He smiled to himself and kissed macs head.

"Goodnight my baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and it was just buried in my notes and I was sick and tired of looking at it.


End file.
